


The big green monster lurking in the hallway

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: For weeks Theon had tried to find the right words. And now he finally believed he found them, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen was hugging and holding another guy.





	The big green monster lurking in the hallway

Theon bit his lip and looked away while he casually leaned against his locker. For weeks he had been trying to gather enough confidence to ask the most beautiful girl he had ever seen out. For weeks he had tried to find the right words. And now he finally believed he found them, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen was hugging and holding another guy.

And the worst of all: That guy was more handsome, more charming and way more popular than Theon would ever be. He had the kind of smile normal people couldn’t have without paying some dentist millions of dollars to bleach their teeth. He had the blond curls normal people only saw on commercials for shampoo. He wore expensive suits that made him look years older, wiser and most of all richer. And to top it all of: He was also kind and nice to everyone he met.

“Theon?” Robb furrowed his eyebrows while he interrupted his best friend’s thoughts. “How can you pull a face like that after you made it into the rowing team?”

Theon let out a mocking laugh. “Rowing…” He rolled his eyes. “As if rowing can even compete with swimming or horse riding.” 

“Why would you have to…” Robb followed Theon’s glance and stopped mid sentence. “O, that’s why it’s important to you.” He curled his lips up into a smile and elbowed his best friend in such a way that Theon let out a soft ouch. “You’re not gonna let Loras ruin your chances with my sister, are you?”

Theon sighed. “Does she ever talk about me?” 

Robb didn’t answer, but that in itself was already more than enough information for Theon.

She didn’t want him. Of course she didn’t want him. She could get Loras Tyrell! Heir to the biggest flower imperium in the world! A reincarnated prince charming, with the locks of a king and the smile of a lover. 

“I can’t ruin my chances with Sansa.” Theon let out a frustrated groan. “I don’t have any to begin with!”

Robb wrapped an arm around his best friend’s shoulders and shook his head. “You're being dramatic, Theon. Sansa and Loras are hanging out with each other for months now and nothing happened. She’s still as free as a bird and as long as she’s still free, you, the friend she’s known ever since she was still in her diapers, still stand a chance with her.” 

“You only say that because you’re my best friend.” 

“I say that, because I like the thought of my best friend marrying my sister. Call me weird, call me the odd one out, but I know that you’ll be good to her. She deserves someone like you.” Robb placed an hand on Theon’s chest and then he stepped back. “Come on, bud, gather all that courage and go to her to ask her out.”

“With Loras Tyrell watching me and laughing his ass of because I’m even trying? I don’t think so.” Theon wanted to turn around and walk away, but Robb reached for his shoulder and forced him to stand still. 

“You’re coming up with excuses to not talk to her for weeks now! It’s always something.” Robb’s glance met Theon’s. “You obviously need a good friend to give you a little push into the right direction.” He pushed Theon literally towards his sister and when Theon refused to walk further, Robb pushed him again and again. “Ask her out now, or wonder forever what could have been if you’d been just a little braver.” Robb leaned in and his lips were almost touching Theon’s ear. “Good luck.” He stepped back and nodded to his sister. “Sansa, Theon wants to talk to you.” He raised his eyebrows and Theon was on the brink of strangling the Stark boy with his bare hands.

“Hey Theon.” Sansa smiled and she turned towards him. Her red hair was glowing in the sunlight and her voice was even prettier than the most beautiful music Theon could imagine. “What did you want to talk about?”

Theon scratched the back of his neck. All the words he had rehearsed at home were now stuck in his throat and all the flair and jokes he had prepared for this moment were all of a sudden forgotten, gone, erased from his memories as if they hadn’t even existed. 

“He’s probably intimidated by your good looks. You should go shopping with Margaery more often.” Loras was the one to interrupt the silence and Theon felt his cheeks heating up.

He should have been the one saying that. He should have told Sansa that she looked pretty. He should have asked her where she had gotten that dress and how much it suited her. But he had not said anything like that. He had not said anything at all and once again it was Loras Tyrell stealing all the fucking glory. 

“No, I shouldn’t!” Sansa replied, but her words came out like a chuckle. Her laughing made the butterflies in Theon’s stomach lose complete control. “She always makes me spend way more money than I have!”

“If you’d just accept our offer to let us give you presents once in a while, that wouldn’t be a problem.” Loras leaned a little towards her and Theon shook his head and turned around.

He was only the third wheel in this conversation. They probably didn’t even notice him walking away. And they most certainly didn’t even care. 

“Theon?” Sansa yelled after him. “Where are you going, I thought you wanted to ask me something?”

Theon stood still and he took a few deep breaths. At the very end of the hallway he noticed Robb giving him two thumbs up and he sighed before he turned back towards the strong and fierce redhead who kept him up in the middle of the night without even knowing it.

“Come on. We’ve been friends ever since we were in cribs next to each other! It can’t be that hard to ask me anything?” Sansa walked towards him, but Loras Tyrell stayed behind.

Maybe Robb was right. It was now or never.

“Sansa…” Theon faced her and he knew that the veins in his neck were visibly beating. His heart was hammering in his chest like an absolute maniac and the adrenaline and stress hormones rushed through his veins. “Would you want to go out with me?”

He had prepared this entire speech, filled with compliments and witty remarks, with all those little inside jokes only Sansa would understand because she had been part of all the memories Theon cherished. 

But the words were gone and forgotten and trying to make up that entire speech here right now would only make the humiliation when she said no worse.

“What?” Sansa stared at him and Theon felt his cheeks heating up. 

“I know…” Theon interrupted her before she could say anything else. “I shouldn’t have asked. I’m just a childhood friend, the best friend of your brother. I’m no dating material. I’m not handsome and charming and rich and…” He paused. “I hope you and Loras will be happy.”

Sansa frowned her eyes and she exchanged a look with Loras before her giggle echoed through the hallway. “O, Theon…” She closed the gap between them and took his lips between her fingers before he could interrupt her again. “Loras and I aren’t dating and we never will. He’s…” Sansa stuck the tip of her tongue between her lips and she waited until Loras nodded before she continued. “Not really interested in marrying me or any other woman on this planet.” Sansa let Theon’s lips go.

He froze for a moments and he let the words sink in. “So…You and Loras…” 

“He’s the brother of my best friend and he’s amazing to talk to, but no, there is really nothing between us and I promise there will never be. Apart from that…” Sansa stepped back. “I already had found my prince charming long before I met Loras Tyrell.”

Theon looked at her, but he couldn’t move, couldn’t say anything.

“My prince charming invited me to play every game he and his best friend played, no matter how bad I was at said game, or no matter how good I was. My prince charming always defended my honor. He never spoke bad about me and when someone else did, he told them to shut up and be nice.” She cocked her head slightly. “My prince charming loved me when I wasn’t even old enough to walk. He loved me when I said my first words. And he still loves me now I’m grown up.” She reached for Theon’s hands and their sweating palms touched each other. “And now he finally asked me out and I couldn’t be happier.”

Theon didn’t dare to ask her to repeat that last sentence. Again and again and again. Until he had heard it that often that maybe he’d believe it. But his heart skipped a few beats and the butterflies in his stomach were now attempting to break out. “Is that…a yes?” He stammered and Sansa pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. 

“That's a ‘yes and I thought you were never gonna ask it’, dumb ass.” She stepped back and shrugged. “Are you free tomorrow night?” 

Theon nodded.

“Then you can pick me up at seven.” She smiled once more and then she turned around and walked back to Loras. “Loras? Can I borrow your credit card? I have a really important date and I need a new dress.”

“Of course, Sansa.” Loras linked his arm with hers.

Theon only woke up from his trance when Robb slammed him on his back. 

“And that, my friend, is how you do it.”

Theon allowed himself to be happy for two seconds. Then he started panicking again. He had a little more than 24 hours to plan a memorable perfect first date. And he had no idea where to start.


End file.
